movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cholena falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the elderly rodents were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Mrs. Judson was now back to wearing her medium blue gown and matching pointed hat, along with her white stockings, matching bloomers, and black shoes, while Mama was now back to wearing her yellow gown and matching pointed hat, along with her white pantalettes and now the Shrew was back to wearing her light blue gown and purple pointed hat. Earlier, they revealed to Cholena that they are actually two mice and a shrew disguised as run-of-the-mill ladies when Cholena was just a baby. But yet, Cholena was still upset that she couldn't see that same mouse ever again. Although the day is almost over, the elderly rodents were still very cautious. Because who knows, Madame Mousey could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Cholena's prepared room, and Mrs. Judson poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Mrs. Judson said to Cholena, as she motioned the Native American girl mouse over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, the Shrew closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Shrew! Mama, pull the drapes!" Mrs. Judson said to the others. The Shrew quickly locked the door while Mama pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Mrs. Judson said to Cholena, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Cholena sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Mrs. Judson. And using all of their magic, Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. Then Mama removed the babushka from Cholena's head. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Mrs. Judson, as she set the tiara on the mouse princess's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Cholena's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Mama, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Mrs. Judson. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Mrs. Judson closed the door behind her. "It's that mouse she met" said the Shrew, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Mama. Inside the room, as Cholena continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Madame Mousey shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Cholena seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Madame Mousey. She slowly got up from her chair, and her trenchcoat fell off, exposing her in a same yellow dress that the elderly rodents made for her, along with the matching yellow shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the elderly rodents were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Cholena was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said the Shrew, who was kind of frustrated that Tarzan wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Mama. Back inside the room, Cholena continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Cholena, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Tarzan about the Russian-Jewish boy mouse." said Mama. "Well, why don't we?" said the Shrew. Suddenly, Mrs. Judson heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Mrs. Judson. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "MADAME MOUSEY!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Cholena. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Cholena under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Madame Mousey had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Mama, as she and the others rushed to get Cholena, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Little Beaver!" the elderly rodents cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Cholena continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Cholena walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Cholena continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the elderly rodents were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Mrs. Judson. They backed away from the wall as Mrs. Judson used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - blue for Mrs. Judson, yellow for Mama, and purple for the Shrew. They thought quickly where Cholena might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Cholena went at once. "Little Beaver! Little Beaver, where are you? Little Beaver!" said the elderly rodents, as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Little Beaver!" said the elderly rodents, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Cholena has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the elderly rodents yelling. "Little Beaver! Don't touch anything!" yelled the elderly rodents. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Madame Mousey's magic was too strong for the little Native American mouse princess to break out of. Then Madame Mousey's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Madame Mousey's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Cholena touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the elderly rodents have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Madame Mousey herself! And where is Cholena? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Madame Mousey, as she moved aside, revealing Cholena laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Mrs. Judson and the others gasped at the sight of Cholena as Madame Mousey laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The elderly rodents rushed over to Cholena's body and were heartbroken. "Little Beaver!" Mrs. Judson, Mama, and the Shrew cried in unison. "Oh Little Beaver! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Mrs. Judson. "We're all to blame!" said the Shrew. Then they began to mourn over Cholena's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Cholena's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes